Fountains are customarily designed to produce spectacles which are aesthetically pleasing and entertaining. The fountain sprays or dispersal streams may be formed in various shapes and sizes. They may also be adapted to move in periodic and synchronized fashion for producing moving images and may include the use of light beams of different colors which are played on the fountain streams and sprays, oftentimes accompanied by music. The contemporary fountains and the control systems associated therewith are usually complex and costly in fabrication and maintenance and incorporate numerous valves, intricate mechanical systems and computer controls, particularly when the movements of the fountain sprays or streams are other than uni-directional or merely back-and-forth.
Apparatuses for shaping and positioning fluid dispersal streams which can be used in fountain displays as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,002,293 and 4,177,927 are of relatively simple and reliable construction but do not provide means for achieving a wide range of complex movements and interaction of fountain dispersal streams as are desirable in fountain design.